winxclubfancharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Paula
'Paula '''is the Guardian Fairy of Ice. She is also one of the Miraclix Club and a former student of Alfea College for Fairies. She is entitled as "The Cold-Heart Of Miraclix" Personality Profile She is a brave girl. Sometimes she is shy too but the most time she is bold and very cheeky. All the time she must say something, but she does not want to hurt somebody. She speaks very fast at times. She is tough when needed to be. Appearance Paula has long whitish-blue hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Civillian Her civillian outfit is a sky blue tunic dress, a white belt, white leggings, and sky blue flats. Winx Her Winx outfit is a navy blue strapless top with navy blue frills on the top, a light blue miniskirt with light blue frills covering the skirt, navy blue long gloves and navy blue knee-high boots. She has light blue crystal-like three-leaflet wings. Her hair is worn down. Charmix Paula's Charmix is a light blue crystal pin. The acessory to go with it is a light blue crystal-like waist bag in shape of a water gourd. Enchantix Paula's Enchantix outfit is a blue swimsuit style top with blue shorts underneath a slightly transparent white skirt. Her gloves are white, and she has blue sandals with white gems. She has a white choker with a blue crystal-like fairy dust bottle surrounded by a white crystal-like circle. Her light blue wings are crystal-like and has white edges and light-blue insides and blue gems hanging off the edges. Her hair gains light blue streaks, and is braided. Believix Paula's Believix is a top that look's similar to Flora's Believix top, but color light blue with a white frill on the bottom of the top. She has has a blue and white layered skirt that has white belts on it, with white socks and blue boots. Her wings look similar to Stella's Harmonix wings, but bigger and has white borders, blue insides, and white swirls. She has a white glove on her right arm, and a white strap on her left arm. Her hair is in a ponytail and her bangs are curved. Sophix Paula's Sophix consists of a light blue top with a green strap down the middle of it. She has a green colored leaf skirt with a light blue leaf-like belt. She also has green high heeled shoes with straps that lead up her legs to a light blue flower. Her wings are the same as her Believix. Lovix Paula's Lovix is a top that look's similar to Flora's Believix top, but color light blue with a white fluffy frill on the bottom of the top. She has a blue and white fluffy layered skirt that has white belts on it, with white fluffy socks and blue boots. Her wings look similar to Stella's Harmonix wings, but bigger and has white borders, blue insides, and white swirls. Her wings are less sparklier, and have a white glow surrounding it. She has a fluffy white glove on her right arm, and a fluffy white strap on her left arm. Her hair is the same as her Believix. Harmonix Paula's Harmonix consists of a tube top with one strap on the right side of her body which is light blue and some white borders with some frills on the opposite side of the strap. She has a light blue shell crown. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light blue with white borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light blue and has light blue lining. Her wings are mainly white with the top part light blue and they have a jewel that is connected to it which is white. Her bottom wing border is also light blue. Her shoes are light blue heels similar to Enchantix, but with white and navy blue straps. Her hair is tied into a braid. Sirenix Paula's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin light blue tank top, a matching translucent miniskirt over white leggings with light blue ribbons tied around them and light blue high heeled ankle boots. There is a light blue ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell-shaped wings fade from navy blue to light blue, and have a white border. Her hair is in a ponytail with a light blue streaks. When underwater, her hair changes to navy blue with pale blue streaks. Magical Abillities Paula's powers revive around ice and snow, but the strength of her powers revive around her emotions. Paula also has a scepter, which she uses for teleportation and invisibillity. She only uses her scepter when needed. She also uses her scepter to save someone from falling. Paula can also freeze her enemies. She can also use one of her Enchantix spells called '''Snow Stop '''when she is happy and is at full strength. It is unknown if Lovix makes her stronger, since she is the fairy of ice, without any emotion. Curiosities *'Birthday: 'October 13 *'Astrological Sign: 'Mermaid *'Favourite Color: 'White *'Favourite Hobby: 'Playing In The Snow *'Ideal Boyfriend: 'Austin *'Best Friend: 'Clara *'Favourite Movies: 'Comedies *'Loves: 'Dancing *'Favourite Music: 'Pop *'Favourite Spell: '''Snow Blizzard Gallery